Daredevil Hitman
by 00king.reBOOT
Summary: Sicario Temerario, a.k.a. Tsunayoshi Sawada, famous for finishing his missions in record time without being spotted. Nobody knows who he is or what his background is. All they know is that he is a strong Assassin-Hitman who doesn't have a Famiglia. Or at least that's what they think. What happens when his twin brother, Sawada Ienari, was selected as the Decimo of Vongola?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ehi, awesome readers... as you can see this is my second story and first multi chapter fic. The first one I uploaded was a one-shot. Flames are accepted. I just wanna know what I need to improve :D R &R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.**

* * *

 **Summary: Sicario Temerario, the Daredevil Hitman, famous for finishing his missions in record time without being spotted. Nobody knows what his real identity and what his background is. All they know is that he is a strong, probably even one of the best, Assassin-Hitman who doesn't have a Famiglia. Or at least that's what they think. Truth is, he actually works for one and he only accepts missions from random Famiglia who requests for him to in order to gain information on them and to train himself.  
**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Paris, France, October 12 9:25 P.M.

Tsuna grinned sadistically flicked the rock he brought with him to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Satisfied as he heard the sound of a sickening _crack_ followed by a _thud,_ he jumped down from the Tower and checked the body of his target, checking if he was dead. But Tsuna didn't really need to check considering his strength and perfect aim, he was sure the rock hit his target square in the head. After he was sure that his target was dead, he cleaned up the _mess_ and made his way back to the 5 star hotel room he stayed.

*Time Skip*

 _In Our Favorite Tuna Fish's Room  
_

Tsuna landed on the railings of the balcony on his hotel room. The second he stepped inside the room through the door leading to the balcony, a small lion cub with flames as a mane appeared and made itself comfortable in his owner's soft, fluffy hair. Tsuna stroked the fur ball—or rather fireball (get it? get it? Oh, never mind.), on his head while the little cub purred softly in response.

"Gao"

"Good Night, Natsu"

"Gaoo….."

The lion cub now known as Natsu, fell asleep in its master's soft and fluffy hair. Tsuna turned on his custom-made laptop and logged on to a website accessible to Mafiosi only. He e-mailed the Famiglia that gave him the mission telling them that he'd done it already.

* * *

 **To: Brutto Famiglia**

 **Bonjour~ I finshed the mission already.** **Please do send** **the** **money** **to** **my** **bank** **account.** **I'll be expecting my reward to be there by tomorrow. If I don't see it there, who knows what I might do to you… Anyways, Good Night~** **-Sicario Temerario**

 **From: Sicario Temerario**

* * *

After e-mailing them he quickly erased all tracks he may have left and made sure that no one was able to track him, either physical or via internet. Before he shut down the laptop, he made a call on Skype. (haha Skype) A man with white hair and glasses appeared on the screen.

"Ehi, oji-san" Tsuna greeted as he waved to the webcam.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, how are you doing?" The man on the other side smiled in response.

"I'm fine oji-san, you?"

"I'm also doing fine here, anyways what are the reports for the _Brutto Famiglia?"_ Both of their faces became serious as the other man said the second part.

"I am now sending the information I have about them to you through the Internet."

"Very well then. Good night, Tsunayoshi and goodbye." Tsuna just waved in response and their call was ended.

He logged out and once again erased the possible tracks he might have left. After making sure he can't be tracked down, he powered off his laptop and took out a clean sheet of paper. He wrote a letter placing it in a black envelope together with some pictures of the tourist attractions he visited or passed by, sealing it afterwards. After sealing the black envelope, the black envelope burst into flames and disappeared.

 _Namimori, Japan, Sawada Residence, October 13 6:00_

Sawada Nana was cooking breakfast for the occupants of the house when she noticed something on the table. Nana saw a black envelope and bent down to get it. As she touched the seal on the envelope, the seal burned away. 'Typical Tsu-kun' Nana thought as she pulled out the letter and the pictures. As she read the letter a small smile grew on her face. Her Tsu-kun was coming back. She put the letter back in its envelope, taking the pictures, and put it in a hidden drawer filled with envelopes while the pictures were put in an album filled with pictures of other tourist attractions that her son, Tsu-kun, had sent in the past also going in the hidden drawer.

 _Meanwhile, With Tsuna_

 _Namimori Airport  
_

*Achoo* Tsuna sneezed. The great _Sicario Temerario_ Tsunayoshi **sneezed**. 'Must be a cold.' Tsuna thought as he boarded a cab.

 _Sawada Residence…again._

"Oi Reborn! Give me back my egg!"

"Hm. Shut up Baka-Nari and eat."

"Reborn, say aah~"

"Lambo bad! Give back food!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Its's mine now!"

"Ah, Lambo, please give back I-pin's food."

'Thank you Reborn, for making my son happy again.' Nana thought as she watched the scene unfold with a small smile creeping up her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeeeyyyyyy... How ya doin'? Hope you enjoyed BTW. :D Sorry if it's not that good. I'll try hard to make it awesome enough for you. :D 002 over and out-**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N: Ehi, how are ya' awesome readers? Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way... :D I really appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows. But wait, please read this, it's kinda important. But if you don't want to 'cause..just because, then...don't?**

 **This whole chapter together with the other part [[part 2 Chapter 1.5]] is a flashback, I'm not sure about the other one though [[Part 2]] I don' know if I'll add scenes in the present time too. Maybe I will if the chapter's too short.**

 **:D Anyways, DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I iz not of ownings diss Anime, it is belongings of to Akira Amano-san. :D**

* * *

 **Previously on Daredevil Hitman-**

' _Thank you Reborn, for making Nari-kun open up again.' Nana thought as she watched the scene play out as a small smile crept up to her_ face.

 **FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO [[6 YEARS OLD]]**

 _Nana was cooking when two heads poked out of the entrance to the kitchen. The first one with fluffy, brown, gravity-defying hair, while the second one had short, flat, blonde hair. "Ara, Tsu-kun, Nari-kun, Do you need something?" The two kids now identified as 'Tsu-kun' and 'Nari-kun' came out of hiding and looked up to their mother. "Kaa-san" the blonde said, "Can we go and play in the park?" continued the brunette. Then both of them said in unison, "Pleeaaassseee…?" with matching puppy dog eyes. Of course Nana couldn't take it. It was already hard if only one did it, but this-this is two! "O-okay. We'll go there when I finished cooking." Nana stuttered out, dazed by the cuteness overload of the two. The two children high-fived one another, walking out the kitchen with smiles that reached their ears._

 _A few minutes later, Nana finished cooking and was currently cleaning up. The twins then came up to her again and asked, "Kaa-san, are you finished cooking?" "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm done, Kaa-san is just cleaning up. Wait a few more minutes, okay?" Nana went back to cleaning up after the short conversation she had with her twin sons. "We'll help you!" The twin boys once again said in unison. Nana stared at them then asked, "Are you sure?" "Hai, Kaa-san!" Nana smiled at this, "Okay!"_

 _*Time Skip*_

 _Nana wiped the sweat from her brow. They had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Alright, Tsu-kun, Nari-kun! Let's go!" The twins brightened up and jumped, "YAY!" Nana locked the gate and the door to the house and went on their merry way towards the park._

 _Upon the arrival at the park, both kids immediately ran around playing tag. Nana just watched the two and seated herself at a nearby bench. Just then, an ice cream truck came playing its (annoying) song (luring the kids in and giving them cavities.) repeatedly, over and over again. All the kids, hearing the tune, went up to their guardians, asking for money to buy ice cream. Well, all except the twins. Apparently they were too absorbed in their game of tag that they didn't hear the ice cream truck's song. Nana called out to them asking if they want some ice cream as reward for helping her earlier. "Tsu-kun, Nari-kun!" The twins looked up and waved at their mother then made their way towards her. "Hai, kaa-san?" Young Tsuna asked while the little Ienari trailed behind him. "Do you like some ice cream? I'm going to buy you ice cream as reward for helping me clean up earlier." Tsuna looked at Ienari then said, "I will, if Nari buys also." Ienari looked at him and stated, "I will buy ice cream Tsuna-nii." The twins looked up at Nana, "I want chocolate!" Both of them said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed. Nana looked at her sons and chuckled. 'I wish Iemitsu was here and could see this' Nana thought with a smile. "Okay, two chocolate popsicles it is!" Nana said and made her way towards the ice cream truck._

" _Two chocolate ice pops please." Nana called out to the fat man that was the vendor. "Here you go, two chocolate ice pops. That would be 30¥." Nana gave the vendor the amount of money needed to pay for the ice cream and gave them to her beloved Tsu-kun and Nari-kun. Only to find them missing. "Tsu-kun! Nari-kun!" Where are you?!" Nana searched frantically for them, leaving the ice pops with the ice cream vendor. While the vendor just said to himself, "Oh well, maybe she'll come back later."_

 _Meanwhile, Nana was still searching for her Tsu-kun and Nari-kun. 'Where are they? I know they wouldn't just leave like that! I already searched everywhere—'Her thoughts were cut off by a small voice, "Kaa-san!" Nana looked down and found Ienari dirty and crying. "Nari-kun! Where were you? Where is your brother?" Nari bawled even more and hugged Nana while Nana just returned the hug, comforting him. "Shh… It's okay Nari-kun, tell me what happened." Ienari released his mother from the hug and looked up at her trying to form words through his sniffles. "Kaa-san, Tsuna-nii they- - they," Ienari bawled again. After a few seconds of calming down he tried to talk again. "They took Tsuna-nii. Tsuna-nii sacrificed himself for me." Then he continued, "While you were buying, we went to sit at the bench when someone grabbed me and Tsuna-nii. We tried to scream but they covered our mouths and took us far away from the people." Nana nodded her head motioning for him to continue. "Tsuna-nii kicked the man that was holding him and fell down. While the man was down, Tsuna-nii proceeded to kick the man holding me. I got away but they got Tsuna-nii. He told me to tell you about it." After what all that Ienari said, Nana started crying too with Ienari joining her._

" _Kaa-san" Ienari called his mother. "Yes, Nari-kun?" Nana looked at his son with red eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Nana was a little taken aback by the question. "No, I don't hate you Nari-kun. You didn't do anything wrong." Then Ienari looked up at Nana. "But Tsuna-nii was taken because of me!" "No Nari-kun, Tsu-kun wasn't taken because of you. If he hadn't done that, I would have lost both of you. You didn't do anything wrong." Nana said while comforting Ienari. Nana dialed a number on her phone, pressing the numbers quickly while getting up and making their way towards the police station. The person she was dialing did not pick up, but she kept on dialing and dialing until the person picked up._

Vongola HQ

 _Iemitsu let out an exasperated sigh as he ended the call, shutting his phone. He was in the middle of a meeting when his Nana called._

Earlier

 _Iemitsu canceled the call but was called back again immediately. He kept on cancelling the call until Nono finally told him to pick up because his phone's alarm was disrupting the meeting, distracting the others. Iemitsu got out of his seat and went out of the room, seeking for privacy. He looked at the caller's ID and noticed that it was his beloved Nana. 'Oh, I didn't know it was Nana! Boy, am I glad Nono told me to pick up. But why does she keep on calling me?' Iemitsu thought as he started the call._

" _Hello Nana dear, how are you? Do you need something?" He was answered with a few sobs and sniffles._

" _I-Iemitsu." The man was answered with a stuttering voice from the other line._

" _What's wrong dear? Are you okay? Did something happen? What happened?" Iemitsu bombarded his wife with questions, worry evident in his voice after hearing the sobs and sniffles._

" _Ts-Tsu-kun, he was k-kidnapped."_

" _What?! Where did you last see him?! " There was a short pause._

 _After a few seconds, Nana finally spoke up, "We were at the Namimori Park, I was buying ice cream for them so I didn't notice them disappear. But Ienari was able to come back." A series of sobs and sniffles were heard from the other line after the short explanation of Nana._

" _All right, have you been to the police yet?"_

" _No, but we're on our way." Nana replied._

" _All right. I'm hanging up now Nana, I still have to take care of something. Goodbye, I love you." Iemitsu said, ready to end the call._

" _Okay, bye dear. I love you." Nana said and the call was ended._

 _Iemitsu went back to the room where the meeting was held in. He made his way towards Nono and told him about what happened. Nono's face became sad as he heard the news and quickly dismissed the people in the room ending the meeting. Nono turned to look at Iemitsu whose eyes were full of worry and sadness. "Iemitsu, if you'd like, we can send a search party and some of our hitmen to investigate the scene." Nono said to Iemitsu who is now looking at him with eyes full of hope. "Yes please, thank you so much Nono! I owe you so much!" Iemitsu thanked Nono repeatedly after what the old man said. But a look of uneasiness crossed Iemitsu's face, "Nono, can you keep this a secret from Nana? Please? I can't have her knowing about the Mafia. It'll be dangerous if she does." Iemitsu asked Nono. "Okay, I know it's dangerous so I'll have the hitmen work behind the scenes." Iemitsu thanked Nono again… and again, and again, while Nono is…being…I dunno Nono? Nono kept on telling Iemitsu to stop apologizing but Iemitsu just kept on going. "Iemitsu, it's fine. Tsunayoshi_ _ **is**_ _a potential heir and he's also your son." Nono smiled kindly at Iemitsu._

 **-END**

* * *

 **heeeeyyyyyy... how's it goin'? Me? oh I'm fine. I'm awesome. ehe he he he he. I hope you enjoyed. ;D I wouldn't want to have readers who don't enjoy my story. Well, that's all. Byiee. Arriverderci. Ciao. -002 over and out.**


End file.
